Little Kitty?
by Capt.JackSparrow13
Summary: Kiyu has some issues: His parents are terribly overprotective...as well as having problems coping with eachother. These all seem like average teenage problems..but the fact that he is the third outcast of the cursed Sohma family might complicate matters..


_The Life Story of Kiyu Sohma_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, unfortunately, but it's the funniest, most emotional and entertaining anime I have ever seen!_

_This is my first fan fiction on FB. I have created my own character Kiyu Sohma, who is the third outcast, the lion, or shishi in Japanese. His blood type is O; he is Leo, 16 years old and is a freshman at Kaibara High school, in the same form as Hatsuharu, as well as his best friend. He is similar to Yuki and Kyo and has hair like Haru, only brown with light streaks through them, mostly mistaken for highlights but it is really his natural hair colour. It is mostly messy. His parents accept him but are very overprotective, which annoys Kiyu quite a lot, therefore he likes spending his time at Shigure's. he has merged quite a lot from me actually…winks…Anyways, more information about him as we go along and please be nice with the reviews. This is my first anime fan-fiction but please DO tell me your opinion. Enjoy._

_Black Haru_

_Class was going by unbearably slow again. The clock was ticking monotonously, which only increased the sense of boredom befallen on Kiyu, who was sitting in the second row next to Haru, gazing dreamily into space, his mind blank and under no circumstances buzzing with the mathematical formulas written out on the board. He had already been sitting there for what seemed like hours, although the clock proved the opposite. They had only been here for 20 minutes, with half an hour left to endure. Kiyu often wondered how slowly time could pass in Maths, unlike any other subject in school. It seemed to be the one lesson everyday which tortured him the most. The only real comfort he found in it was most probably from Hatsuharu, who always sat next to him loyally and often made it easier for him to survive. Having him there didn't really seem to make the time go by faster, but with the comfort that the period will surely end sometime. _

_The teacher was standing at the board, writing out the answers to the questions hastily and with great enthusiasm, making it impossible to keep up as well as actually understand what he was doing. To Kiyu it just seemed like jumbled up letters with symbols and a few random numbers mixed together to spell confusion. And he hated it. He hated not being able to understand what others found so easy to grasp. Every hand which shot up energetically with the promise of a satisfactory answer or proposition made Kiyu burn with anger and indescribable envy. He wanted to understand. But it was pretty hopeless. The only reason that he actually passed his exams was thanks to Haru, who spent several lunch times cooped up with him in a corner in the library reviewing the questions and explaining them to him in full detail. Kiyu considered himself lucky Haru was normally so patient. He always understood when he would tell him what to do. But every time he had finally comprehended the theory, next class would embark on a new topic and he would sink into his haze of confusion and desperate weariness yet again. _

_Kiyu's gaze shifted away from the blackboard and to the right side of his desk, where Haru had pushed a crumpled note towards him. In his normally scrawled writing it read: "Stumped again, shishi-san?"_

_Kiyu couldn't help but smile slightly. Haru always seemed to read his mind, but still, it annoyed him that he knew so well how hopeless he was. Keeping a suspicious eye on the teacher, Kiyu raised his pen from his notebook and scribbled down, in slightly neater handwriting: "No. Just bored"_

"_I know you're not getting a thing, don't try and be smart with me. I know you too well for that"…After a while, a second note followed. _

"_Something wrong? You look troubled,"_

_Kiyu frowned as he pushed the note back without answering, He focused again onto the formulas, as if a harder gaze could somehow drill the meaning of it all into his head. He wasn't in the mood for confessing. But Hatsuharu pushed the note towards him once more._

"_I'll explain it to you in lunch, ok?"_

_Kiyu knew it was supposed to make him feel better but it didn't. There were more things on his mind and he was not in the mood to talk about to anyone. Still, he scribbled down a plain "O.K"_

_He was about to turn to him in a sudden surge to say something appreciative when Mr. Nazitoh turned around and called out his name. _

"_Sohma Kiyu!"_

_Kiyu frowned and looked towards him. He knew what was coming now. "Yes, sir?"_

"_I was just asking you what the formula for the sector of a sphere is!" He waited for a moment, letting the dread sink deeper into Kiyu. "Well?"_

_As always when the teacher randomly asked him something, he was stumped._

"_Your participation is astonishing, Sohma," the teacher mocked, sending a wave of hushed jittering through the pupils. Kiyu had long discarded the practise of raising his hand in class. He often considered it a deliberate tease how the teacher never asked him anything he actually knew and when he DID put up his hand, he was close to never called up anyway._

"_I…don't know sir." He replied bluntly. _

_Haru had by now leaned forward carefully and was whispering the answer towards him. But only fragments reached his ears efficiently: "It's…four divided by three…pi…radius…--"_

"_What? I can't hear you!" Kiyu whispered back urgently._

"_Damn…it's four thirds divided by the—" _

_Suddenly Kiyu remembered again. Haru had taught him that yesterday and they had solved some questions applying it. _

"_Sir, it's four divided by three times pi times the r—" But Mr. Nazitoh had already turned away to someone in the back row, who had shot his hand up and was now saying the answer out loud smugly, drowning Kiyu's attempts. Kiyu slumped on his elbow and scowled. Maths was always like that. He was just too slow. _

_Stuffing his exercise books and calculator into his book bag, Kiyu waited impatiently at the door for Haru, who was taking his time sorting his things to go. Sometimes Kiyu wished to get a little of that patience transferred into himself. Haru, when he was white this is, could never be rushed. Tapping his foot impatiently, he looked out of the door into the empty cramped corridor. Yuki was standing at his locker, his unnaturally purple hair covering most of his face, with only his nose protruding out as he bent down over his bag. But Kiyu didn't call him over. The last thing he needed was someone else wanting to know if he had a problem. _

_By now Haru had finished and joined him at the door, smiling, just as Kiyu made his way into the hall. Together they walked down two flights of stairs to the library, discarding their bags at the entrance and getting out the necessary books. For some absurd reason, bags weren't allowed in the library. Both of them walked into the hushed room clustered with shelves of books and sat down at the table at the very front, far away from the noise of the idiots fooling around on the internet at the back. On one rare occasion Haru had even thrown someone out of their chair because he was making so much noise laughing at something stupid on the computer when the librarian had gone out for coffee. Sometimes Kiyu rather enjoyed it when he turned black, as long as it wasn't on the cost of him. _

"_Ok…" Haru got out his books and spread them out in front of Kiyu. "Let's get you up to scratch. It's all fairly simple really, you just have to know--"Haru looked up and saw Kiyu gazing half-heartedly at the ceiling. He sighed and snapped his fingers. "Shishi!"_

_Kiyu dropped his gaze and looked at him again. "Uh huh?" There was something about the way Haru sighed that annoyed him today._

"_Well, you wanna know this or not?"_

_Kiyu shrugged. "Sure."_

"_Ok then…so, look here..." Haru pointed at a question and started writing out formulas on a spare sheet of paper. "These are the ones you need to solve it. Just apply them and let's see how you do," He pushed the sheet towards him. _

_Kiyu took out his pen and started solving, but every answer he got seemed to look weird. Finally, Haru told him the answer to make him at least find the method to reaching it, but still, everything he did was wrong. He sensed Haru looking at him more than his calculations, as if trying to find some difference in his mood, but Kiyu continued to look down at the paper, even though he sensed his concentration waning along with his patience. _

"_Kiyu?" Alone at the sound of his voice, he knew what Haru was after. "You looked troubled. There's something wrong, right?"_

_Kiyu tried to act normal, to pretend there really was nothing, but he suddenly just snapped. "Look!" He threw the pencil down and slammed the text book shut with a satisfactory but somewhat guilty bang, "I'm not in the mood and I'm sick of this! I'm sick of your concern! There's nothing wrong, OK! Just shut up!" And with that, Kiyu sprang up, grabbed his books and stormed out of the library. Haru still sat there, with a mockingly understanding emotion painted on his face._

_Marching along the corridor, Kiyo felt a surge of heat passing through him. He was furious. He hated all this concern, all this "What's wrong?" crap. He knew that what he had just did, how he had shouted at Haru had his risks, but right now, he didn't care. So what if he turns black? _

_Kiyu turned a corner and in a swish of white, he found himself pinned against the wall painfully. Surprised, his book bag had dropped off his shoulder and was now laying on the floor, math books spilling out into the corridor. Haru was looking at him fiercely, his piercing, rage filled eyes millimetres from his own and frighteningly narrow. _

"_Who the frigging hell do you think you are, huh?" Haru's normally controlled and calm voice had vanished and was replaced by a fearful, hoarse growl as he pinned Kiyu harder onto the wall. _

_The Black had descended._

"_You think you can just walk off and leave me sitting there like some idiot?" Haru snarled, gripping Kiyu hard at his black school shirt and forcing it up. "I'm not a stand by, you BAKA SHISHI! You little pansy!" _

_Kiyu was getting more and more aware of the cold of the stone wall seeping through his shirt but even more unsettling was the thought of what black Haru's rage might make him capable of doing to him. And he was livid. _

"_Haru…I-…..just…calm down…!"_

"_Calm down….?" he laughed evilly, sending a chill up Kiyu's spine. "Why Kiyu…I AM calm!" And with that he lashed out and kicked the book bag vigorously, sending the books flying out and sliding around on the slippery hall floor. "Completely calm!"_


End file.
